


A Piece of You (in which I ate in front of your grave)

by Deerorange42



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Mentions of Death, Schlatt is dead, he hates his dead husband but he also loved him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerorange42/pseuds/Deerorange42
Summary: Quackity is silently grieving the man who he once loved/hated.so, whos to tell him he cant eat his once lovers heart to get over him?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Kudos: 28





	A Piece of You (in which I ate in front of your grave)

**Author's Note:**

> poem type thing i had to do for one of my classes, decided to upload it on here for giggles lol  
> this is very short and i finished it in like 15 mins so...  
> there also might be some weird jump cuts in this, hope its not too bad though. (it was a poem that my teacher would not understand unless you were in the fandom.)
> 
> nevertheless i hope you enjoy!

i ate your heart, literally.

it tasted of blood and alcohol.

smelt of ash.

i watched as my friends paraded around with your bones.

your blood spilt down my chin, my chest, and is forever staining my hands. 

you said you smelt toast right before you collapsed.

everyone cheered while i sat and silently grieved.

i was pulled away by a man who does not remember time.

you are dead and your not coming back. 

it still feels like im being suffocated under the weight of you.

you said we'd rule the world together.

your first decree in office was to exile our running mates, a child and his older brother.

i went along with it because back then you weren't just an old drunk.

you were my husband then, now your six feet under.


End file.
